Before the Beginning
by MissPirateGirl
Summary: This story takes place in Jack Sparrow's childhood. Find out how everything came to be...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Get back here, you good-for-nothing little thief!" the ferociousness in the man's deep voice only made the boy run faster. He pushed his way through the busy crowd, just barely staying out of reach from the storekeeper's clutch. "I said get back here, boy, or I'll beat you within an inch of your life!" the boy heard close behind him. Looking back, he saw hell in the man's eyes. As he turned back forward, something useful caught his eye; two men carrying a long piece of shaped timber over their shoulders, probably being delivered to one of the nearby shops.

The boy ran fast, tempting the large man behind him to run full-speed to catch him. He had to time his next move perfectly... He suddenly dove under the lumber crossing his path and between the two men carrying it. The store-keeper behind him knocked his head against it and fell back unconscious. The clever boy smugly ran off with his trophy in hand.

Finally arriving home, the boy was relieved, "Jack!" until he heard his mother's screech. She scurried over in her raggedy old dress. Her hair was a birds nest and her eyes seemed to reveal she was in need of sleep, but her face mirrored that of a pretty lady hidden behind dirt and time. "Jack," she kneeled down to inspect her son, "Don't tell me you went back to that market again! I told you, we'll get along fine with out it. No need to get yourself into anymore trouble. I swear, your recklessness will drive me straight to my grave, it will." She took the stolen loaf of bread from her son's hands and stood to her feet.

"Mum, please," the son replied, "don't have any concerns for me out there; I'll be fine. I'm a lot more capable than you think."

"I don't doubt it, son," she said while pulling out a dull knife from a drawer in the cramped kitchen, "but you must still be careful, who knows what could happen to you out there, especially in these times being a young boy. If anything happened to you-."

"But nothing will," he interrupted, "Mum, I'm faster and cleverer than half the idiots around here! You know it!" His mother sighed and shook her head. "Jack," she took the knife and cut it through pieces of the bread, "Just promise me you'll be more careful."

Young Jack stood there, arms at his side. He bowed his head. "Yes ma'am..." he answered reluctantly. His mother nodded graciously. She walked up to him and handed him a slice of bread, "Thank you for bringing home dinner, Jack."

**Thanks for reading the beginning of my story. Please review and tell me what you think of it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mum said stay out of trouble, he reminded himself. Jack walked down the streets, hands in his empty, torn pockets. He told himself he'd only take a look, and that's it. Turning around the corner, Jack entered the street referred to as the market. Stores and booths were lined up close, eager to make trades. Jack itched to restrain himself from touching anything. Above anything else, Jack resisted the food.

Numerous stands selling bread loaves, apples, roasted pigs, and so many more choices. After much self-persuasion, Jack convinced himself one bite of the mystery fish couldn't hurt. Sneakily, he took one bite of a fish laying out on the stand. Unfortunately, one bite of the mystery fish did hurt. His tongue tasted salty and bitter, and it wouldn't surprise the boy if the fish and been dropped in dirt a few times. It was hard to swallow down and rid the taste.

I guess it's okay I sneak a drink back home, seeing that it's an emergency of sorts, Jack convinced himself again. He walked around the markets, eyeing the drinks they had for display. He saw one stand, and being presented was a bottle of wine. That would well last a week or so for him and his mother. Jack walked by gracefully and plucked the drink by its noose. He counted his slow steps, making sure no one saw him. "Ey; you there!" He was caught. Jack looked back at the angry face, remembered it, and ran from it.

"Ey!" Stammering feet ran for him. Jack ran fast, but glancing back, he could see this storekeeper was somewhat fit. He was catching up to him, so Jack quickly turned around the corner. Right around the corner were large barrels stacked against each other. He got behind them and pressed his back against it; they wouldn't budge. He pushed harder using his legs this time, and the barrels went tumbling down the street. The storekeeper came just around the corner and tripped over the stamped of crates.

Jack smirked and kept running. A few turns later and Jack ran into the same storekeeper he thought he had left before. He must have run around the buildings to cut him off. "Boy, that wine is mine unless you pay for it. Judging by your... look, you haven't a penny to your name. You'll be lucky if you get any food this week, am I right?" Jack was silent, but glared hatred at the man before him. "Don't worry, boy," the storekeeper continued, leaning down above Jack to make himself seem bigger, "You're not alone in your suffering. There are handfuls of people just like you, thieving to survive. No use. I can tell; you'll be dead within the month-."

Before he could go on, someone placed his hand on the storekeeper's shoulder and pushed him back up straight. "No need for that now, sir," came a deep, slurred voice, "Let the boy be, he's done you no harm." Looking up at the man, he had an worn out look to his face. His eyes were tired, he had piercing of jewels in his ears and nose, his hair was braided in strands and very long... he was quite peculiar to Jack's eyes. "This boy done and stole my bottle of imported wine!" the storekeepers pointed an accusing finger down on Jack.

The mystery man took the storekeeper's hand and pulled it to himself. He placed his own hand on top and Jack's ears caught a light tapping noise. "For your troubles; keep the change," the man whispered lowly. The storekeeper looked down at his hand and nodded, still with a look of anger, though. He eyed Jack before returning to his store. Jack looked up at the man who had saved him, and he stared back down at him. Young Jack, before speaking even a word, ran for home as fast as a bullet, with his bottle of wine still in hand.

"Mum!" he ran through the door eagerly.

"Jack? What is it?" His mother called from the kitchen.

"Mum, you'll never believe what happened!" he ran in and placed the wine on the small table. His mother caught sight of the drink and dropped her jaw in slight disbelief. "Jack!" she furrowed her brows, "I cannot believe you ran off with that wine after promising me you wouldn't do this again. I swear to God, Jack, you're lining up for hell if you don't listen to me!"

"But Mum," Jack said to her ecstatically, "I didn't steal it! Well... I did at first, but then the man came right when I was caught and he paid for it, Mum! He bought it for me!" His mother walked to Jack slowly and kneeled down to his level. "Now Jack," she began in the tone that made Jack's eyes turn, "Do not offer anything anyone offers you. We do not ask for that we cannot pay back. We earn our way around, so I promise you, when I find a way to make good money-."

"Mum, the man payed for it without me asking him," Jack explained quickly. This left his mother silent, looking in his eyes for something to say. "Oh," she said letting go of her son's shoulders, "Well, let's be thankful there are some people out there willing to help us." She stood and returned to the kitchen counter, where she cut slices of the leftover bread. "Yes ma'am, I'll pray for that good man," he smiled.

**I know, so far this seems totally out of Jack's character, but you'll understand later. Alright, thank you for reading, please review.**


End file.
